


Found and Lost

by frozenFoxglove



Category: Soul Mate AU - Fandom
Genre: F/F, here ya go, i saw this soulmate au suggestion on tumblr, so i wrote a thing, until you meet your soulmate, where you dont have color vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenFoxglove/pseuds/frozenFoxglove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you live in a world in which your soul mate is predetermined, it's hard not to take it badly when things go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found and Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I like soulmate au's so I wrote a really quick one. I got the au idea off of tumblr, but I changed pretty much all of it.

            I’m feeling a little self-conscious about my gym clothes—I mean, they’re clothes I stole from the lost-and-found bin in seventh grade. At the time, my mother had held hands with my father and looked them over, final pronouncing them “ugly. So outstandingly, ridiculously ugly, Dianne, where do you even find clothes like this?” The answer of course, was that a friend had dared me to steal something, so I had grabbed a shirt and shorts from the lost-and-found clothes bin, shoved them under my shirt, and made a run for it. I accidentally brought them to school today, and I think I’m going to burn them later to prevent the same mistake.

            Just as I’m thinking this, the gym teacher calls my name for attendance and I startle. “What?!... oh… here.” Someone laughs. I lean against the bleachers and try to disappear.

            It’s gray in here, gray like a fog of sweat and dust and heat, gray like a high school gym with gum coating the walls and names carved into the black paint on the lockers. _If I had color vision, I wouldn’t waste it in here,_ I decide.

            I wonder if anyone here has found their _person_ yet. If anyone here can hold hands with someone and know what the school colors are, or if the gum stuck to the walls is actually beautiful. Hell, most of us don’t even know what we look like.

            My parents have tried to explain my appearance before, but they always used color words.

            I remember color a little bit, from when I was a kid, before it faded. Everything was bright. Not the kind of bright that hurts your eyes. It’s bright like the way the future looks behind your eyes when you’re happy. Gradually, all the bright had faded to shadow, just like everyone else’s color vision had.

            I glance around the gym and the people, and one girl keeps catching my eye.

            I’ve seen her in the hallway before, a couple of times. But this is the first time I’ve seen her close up.

            She’s talking to a friend, facing my way. Her eyes are dark and striking, anchoring the whirlwind of constant motion that is the rest of her. She talks with her whole body and her hair shimmers. I think she looks like color in the dark.

            Gym class passes slowly. We’re playing matball. It’s stupid and someone threw the ball at my face.

            And now it’s time to change and she’s right there with all her friends and she brushes past and—

            As hand touches hand, color blooms from the place where the fingers met.

            The feeling is indescribable. I look at her. “Whoa! Do you see that?”

            The look she gives me is blank and exasperated. “The _hell_ are you talking about?”

            The color vision lasts a few minutes after this. I stare into the cracked locker room mirror. My eyes are green, my hair black, my gym clothes very, very ugly. The fading comes too quickly, and I stare at my reflection as my eyes turn gray again. Is it possible to lose something you never had?

            My tears are colorless.


End file.
